


Just because something works, doesn't mean that it cannot be improved

by tringic



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Comic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark cannot express his feelings like a normal person, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tringic/pseuds/tringic
Summary: Shuri refuses to let Tony mess with her designs for Bucky's new arm. This is her white boy to fix, and she'll damn well do it right. Tony Stark can take his overprotective non-arguments somewhere else.





	Just because something works, doesn't mean that it cannot be improved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ezazahaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezazahaz/gifts).



> Dear ezazahaz, I spent a lot of time going back and forth on which of your prompts to start working on. The noir prompt especially had my mind racing, but it quickly grew into a monster that I had no way of controlling - I'd love to get back to it at some point, but I'd probably need to find a collaborator/beta first who has some more knowledge of the noir comics to do it justice. This, combined with time constraints, meant that my love for Shuri eventually won out and the end result is some of the suggested arguing, with a a view of Wakanda thrown in. I really do hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> (Click the images for direct links to the full sizes if they show up weird/too small).

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tringic/24701042/73208/73208_original.jpg)

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tringic/24701042/73355/73355_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> There is more subtext than text in this one, which I hope people pick up on (check the tags if not). I imagine a very agreeable discussion on outlandish spare- and alternate arms follows the next day. I tried to write it out, but my writing muse is very finicky and currently taking an extended holiday. I have left her a post-it note for when she gets back, though ;) 
> 
> If anyone is interested I can upload the component drawings (without text, etc) after the reveal, either in an extra chapter or on tumblr.


End file.
